


Focus

by xanithofdragons



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Yokoo and Fujigaya review concert footage together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fujigaya saying, "When I was checking live footage with Wataru, he’s said 'That look with your eyes is sexy,' before," (translation mine) in the June 2012 issue of _Myojo_

Fujigaya and Yokoo were sitting in their hotel room as they usually did, watching over the footage for that day. They had settled down from the high of the concert they had performed, and now only the exhaustion remained. By the time they came to Fujigaya’s solo they had already made note of several places for improvement, both for themselves and for the rest of their group, but here Fujigaya was especially concerned about how he had performed, since the focus would stay on him for the whole song.

He watched himself through the beginning while at the same time listening for any comments from beside him before losing his concentration. He started trying to check Yokoo’s expression for reactions without being noticed, but Yokoo’s face did not tell him what he wanted to know.

“What is it?” Their eyes had met.

“Huh? Nothing,” Fujigaya replied after being caught glancing at Yokoo.

“Hm? You’re not being very subtle, you know.” Not that he ever was. Fujigaya had no way to respond, but Yokoo turned back to the video anyway. Right when Fujigaya was about to look back to it as well, Yokoo interjected, “That was sexy right now.”

“Really? What was?” Fujigaya was now completely focused on the footage, trying to remember what he had done that day. When he was about to rewind it, he turned to Yokoo to see him smiling at him.

“So that’s what you were looking for,” Yokoo teased.

“I, well, yeah.” There was no need to hide it anymore if Yokoo was just going to see through him anyway.

“It really is sexy, your solo.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah”

Fujigaya felt himself smile. If Wataru thought it was sexy, then surely that had reached the fans too.


End file.
